Long Awaited Wishes
by Baby Bear
Summary: [[R for future chapters]] Jareth and Sarah still think about each other. What will happen when Jareth will not tolerate it any longer and brings her back to the Labyrinth. RR
1. Her Realization

Title: Long Awaited Wishes

Author: Baby Bear

Rating: G for now

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, or its characters

A/N: This is actually a reprinting of a previous story titled: Realizing. Since I wrote it about 3 years ago, I went ahead and edited it and re-worded some things. I hope that I get as much feed back as I did. For those who have read it, I hope you enjoy this one as much and I wanted to let you know that I would be adding more chapters instead of just ignoring it like I did last time!

Chapter One: Her Realizations

Sarah stared out the window, as the snow that had started out innocently, now came crashing to the ground with unbelievable force. She looked from the brilliant picture of white on black to the large clock that hung on the wall in the guest room of her grandparent's house. It read 2:30 AM, yet sleep had not dawned on her quite yet. Standing from the bay window, she walked to the large oak door that stood across the room. As she walked, her long white cotton nightgown glided across the cold wooden floor with a soft swishing sound. As she silently pulled open the door, she peered up and down the hall way, making sure that no one else was awake at this time of night.

She shook her head and suppressed a soft giggle, as she imagined herself doing something illegal. Shaking the nonsense from her head, she stepped out of the sanctuary of her room and made her way down the long hall to the back stair case that headed into the kitchen. She felt around in the dark for the smooth feel of the hand rail so she would be able to guide herself safely down the stairs.

The old servant staircase was pitch black, but she was here so often that she knew her way around with her eyes closed. As she stepped off of the bottom step, she felt the wall for the light switch and smiled to herself as she flipped it on. As she allowed her eyes to adjust to the light, she looked around the familiar kitchen and then walked slowly over to the cabinet. Pulling out a small pan, she ran some water into it and set it on the stove to boil. In the mean time, she got out the hot chocolate mix and a mug. She leaned on the counter and waited patiently for the water to finish boiling. Her eyes glazed over slightly as she remembered something, and she shook the thought absently from her head.

After ten minutes she turned off the stove, cleaned up her mess and headed back up to her room. She cradled the hot mug in her hands gently as she made her way back up the stairs and down the hall to her room. Closing the door gently behind her, she crossed again to the window seat. Carefully sitting down, she tucked her feet beneath her and stared back out the window into the blinding whiteness of the snow. Her thoughts trailed back to where they always did when she sat up late thinking: the Labyrinth.

She took a calm sip of her drink as she leaned back against the sill of the window. She let a smile play gently on her lips as she remembered her ball, as she preferred to call it. She let her mind wade on the moment in which she loved so well. That was her most memorable event that had occurred during her stay. And, she loved to think about it. She did not think about the people snickering behind their masks at her, or their silent stares, instead, she thought about when she stood there in his arms as he sung so gently to her. It was just the two of them when she relived the moment that had always resurfaced while she was day dreaming. Now at the age of 21, she realized what the strong emotion that shined from his eyes was, and understood why she had gotten those wonderful feeling butterflies in her stomach. Of course, now there was nothing she could do about that.

She sighed softly to herself as she took another comforting drink of the warm liquid. She was so naive then, but there was nothing she could do now to change what she had said. Or maybe there was. She shook the thought from her head. No. she wouldn't call on him. Knowing now that she loved him was simple enough, but she couldn't survive if he refused her. Thought who could blame him if he did. The hurt in his eyes when she finished that last group of words had haunted her dreams for a very long time. She sighed again and stretched out her legs on the window seat allowing her toes to flex after being crushed beneath her for the past few moments.

In her dreams, she called out his name and he would welcome her with open arms and that unnerving smile. But, in reality, she doubted that would actually happen. She had crushed his ego and defeated his Labyrinth. He would have to be crazy to want her back after what she had done to him. Shaking her head and savoring another sip of her drink, she focused once again on the snow outside her window. Her eyes widened slightly. What had been hard snow was now coming down in sheets. She couldn't see anything past the whiteness. She wondered how mush snow they would have on the ground by morning.

She smiled lightly; they might even get snowed in. Smiling at the thought, she finished off the last of the sweet warm liquid and stood up. Setting the mug on her night stand, she pulled back the large bedspread and climbed into to the large antique bed slowly. She embraced the warmth that embedded her as she pulled the covers to her chin. Softly, and barely audible, she whispered, "Goodnight, My Goblin King."

Alright, now. The first edit is up. Please R/R I really enjoy reading reviews. Thanks ever so much!

Luv Always,  
Baby Bear


	2. His Realization

Title: Long Awaited Wishes  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: G for now  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, or its characters

Chapter Two: His Realization

His mismatched eyes stared out into the vast space of his Labyrinth. His thoughts wondered to the girl-no, woman- that had intrigued him and captured his mind. Jareth tried to shake her from his every being, but failed. He resisted the surge of need that swelled through him as her named echoed through is mind. "Sarah..."

His eyes widened in surprise as her named slipped through his lips. Her name sounded foreign to his ears. He had not said it in so long. Out loud, anyway. And for a long time he had refused to let her name even be mentioned by any of the goblins. If they had, he had dumped them head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench. But he had learned that that would not solve anything. It would just make him more irritated.

He pushed away from the large window and began to pace back and forth in the throne room. Any goblins that were near, scurried away in a hurry, trying to get out of kicking distance from their king. They knew better than to get in his way when he became like this.  
He continued pacing back and forth, wondering what he had done wrong in those last few hours. He had tried to tell her his true feelings. He loved her. He offered the world to her. He would have done anything that she wanted and told her so. Or he thought he had. Yet she still refused him. She had been such a child then; stubborn and hard-headed. But even so, did he actually see that small glint of longing as she said those last few words that destroyed him and his heart?

It had not taken him long to recover his labyrinth. She had said she needed all of them. _'But did that include me?'_ While pondered silently to himself, he continued to pace back and forth across the floor. He wondered if she had realized how she had destroyed his heart that night in the labyrinth. He wondered that often, because surely she had notice how he felt. He wondered if she even remembered anymore. And if she did, why hadn't she called upon him yet? He knew she knew that if she ever needed him she could call on him for anything. _'Perhaps even to become my queen,'_ he thought silently, a small smile coming to his lips at the thought.

Sighing, the smile soon disappeared. There was no way she would even consider it. He had loved her, and tried to show her the best he could. He turned and headed down a long hall to his chambers. As he stopped inside his room, the doors closed and he walked to his window, sitting down on it. Conjuring a small crystal in his hand, he spun it around three times, and stopped it. He stared into it and Sarah's features formed in the crystal. She was just now crawling into bed. He watched as she pulled the covers up and then whispered a goodnight. He made out the words. 'Goblin King' He just stared at her through the crystal. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He watched as she snuggled into the pillow and then his name echoed softly through his own ears as he watched her.

She did think about him still. He smiled, that arrogant smile and the crystal dissolved. He would see her again; and soon. Turning from the window, he went to his own bed. To wait with a hope that she may call on him for love. But till then, he could wait.

**

* * *

**

Okay more will be coming soon. Please read and review and tell me what you think.

Luv,

Baby Bear


End file.
